Gambit
Summary Remy Lebeau, better known as Gambit, is a semi-reformed thief and member of the X-Men whose troubled past has sometimes come back to haunt him, on the whole however Gambit has left his past behind and is a hero - sharing an on-and-off romantic interest with Rogue, despite the fact he can't touch her without fear of death. He is sometimes referred to as the "Raging Cajun" and has the ability to charge objects with kinetic-energy via touch and cause them to explode. He has a liking of utilizing playing cards as weapons via using this power and this trait is what he is most famous for. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. Unknown via kinetic energy manipulation | At least High 6-C '''| At least '''4-B, possibly higher Name: Remy Etienne LeBeau, Gambit, New Son, Death Origin: Marvel Comics, Uncanny X-Men Annual #14 Gender: Male Classification: Human Mutant, Thief Age: Late 20s to 30s Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Molecular acceleration, He takes the potential energy in an object and converts it into kinetic energy thus charging the object causing it to explode, also capable of accelerating the kinetic energy of an object (Such as his bo-staff) to release an explosion without destroying the object, Immunity to detection and intrusion by telepathy, Able to charm people giving subtle influence over their mind, Can turn materials into toxic substances (Including the very air in his surroundings) | Mental Resistance (Unaffected by psionic manipulations such as Input's), Mind Control (Corrupted Dazzler and Northstar into beings similar to him, the corruption only faded when Death lost dominance over Gambit) | Total kinetic control (Could stop beings at will, transform himself into an energy wave to travel through space and other dimensions, doesn't need to touch objects to convert its kinetic energy into an explosive). Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Comparable to Daredevil). Unknown via kinetic energy manipulation | At least Large Island level(Shown as superior to Rogue), Unknown via Death Charge (Superior to Gambit's usual kinetic energy manipulation) | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (He defeated his future counterpart New Sun, who killed the Phoenix and wiped out the surface of the Earth, including all of the superheroes) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed | Massively Hypersonic Combat and Reaction speed (Easily defeated Rogue) | Massively FTL+ '''(Defeated and killed the Phoenix) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can lift and run with a human in his arm) Striking Strength: Small Building class | At least Large Island Class | Unknown Durability: Small Building level | At least Large Island level+ | At least Solar System level, possibly higher Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured | High, at least the same as his base state | Extremely High Range: Extended melee range. At least tens of meters with projectiles (Can aim throwing cards at objects over fifty feet away with pinpoint precision) | Extended melee range. At least tens of meters with projectiles. Unknown when transmuting the air | Extended melee range. At least tens of meters, since he doesn't need to make physical contact to control kinetic energy at a molecular level. Standard Equipment: Throwing spikes, playing cards, telescoping bo staff, thief gear (including talcum powder, ionized ferrous dust, anti-security system goggles, thieve's guild bodysuit, built-in parachute) Intelligence: Master combatant and expert marksman. Weaknesses: Eyes are extremely sensitive to light, needs to touch an object for his powers to take effect, larger objects take longer to charge, if someone knows about his hypnosis powers they won't work | Death and Gambit are constantly fighting for dominance on his actions, explicit when Death maintained reminiscents of Gambit's love for Rogue | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Molecular Acceleration: Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. He can charge a rock as big as a small house in the matter of seconds. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Gambit can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. * Hypnotic Charm: Subliminal psionic talent channeled through his voice that allows a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds have proven immune to Gambit's charm, and people who are consciously aware of what he's doing can shake off the effects. * Deathseed Powers: As the Horseman of Death, Remy received new abilities and a new appearance, becoming far more powerful. He seemingly could transform into Death at will once, but never showed the ability to do so again. ** Toxic Transmutation: Gambit could convert breathable air into deadly poisonous gases. He could either create clouds out of surrounding air or transmute the oxygen inside someone's lungs. Through this ability, it is stated that Gambit could kill Apocalypse. ** Death Charge: Gambit charged objects in a different way as death, causing them to seemingly break living matter apart. Was shown to be superior to his usual kinetic charge. *** Card Imprisonment: Also as Death he could imprison those struck by his cards instead of attacking them. Shown when the cards still pulsate after hitting a target. * Total Kinetic Control: 'At the full extent of his powers, Gambit showcased the ability to control kinetic energy at a molecular level. He didn't need to make physical contact to do so and could charge living beings as he wished. He also showcased the ability to cause another being to stop moving or unable to stop if in motion. He was able to simulate various energies through kinetic manipulation, such as infrared and microwaves by increasing molecular agitation, or cold by reducing it. Lastly, he could also transform himself into an energy wave to travel through space and into other dimensions. '''Key: Base State '| '''Horseman of Death | Full Potential